Uprising Trouble in Tokyo
by Matsuoka Erizabesu
Summary: It a crossover between Ao no Exorcist and Nurarihyon no Mago. This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you like. :D
1. Chapter 1

Blood splatted everywhere as Okumura Rin slashed the Ghoul down; a low level demon, at the same time, the sound of several gunshots can be heard. Rin cocked his head the right to see his younger twin brother, Yukio taking down 2-3 Ghouls at the same time.

Rin smirked, thinking that he cannot be beaten by someone who is younger than him, started to cut down several more of the low level demons at lightning speed. His blue flames were burning of what's left of the demons. The smell of rotting corpses was everywhere.

Yukio put his guns back into his holster belt. "Nice work, Nii-san, now we have to report back to Mephisto and we can rest after this."

"Hauwh," yawned Rin. "Neh Yukio, why do we have to report back anyway? I mean, can't we do it tomorrow?"

"If you want, you can return back to the dorm first. I need to follow the exorcist rules since I'm a middle class exorcist. You still being an Exwire." He replied.

"Huh!? Who says I gonna be an Exwire forever? Wait and see you four eyes polka dotted face, I gonna become a Paladin before you know it." Rin said as Yukio took out a key and inserted it into a random door. He turned the key and opened the door and waited for Rin to step into it before he did.

In an instance, they were both at Mephisto's office. (The principle of True Cross Academy and also one of the eight demon kings of Gehenna.) As Yukio was giving a report of the fight, Rin was fidgeting around with his tail, making Mephisto annoyed, "Eien, Zwei, Drei!" he commanded and a little green hamster pulled on Rin's tail making Rin let out a ouched.

Mephisto grinned, "Ok! Yukio, Rin. Good work. Get some rest, resume your classes tomorrow and I will call in a few days for your next mission.

Both Rin and Yukio left. The little green hamster then got on top on the table and changed back to a teenage boy with dark green hair, dressed in a dark green and pink shirt with a jacket that has cross bones buttons and green arm warmers.

"So are you gonna sent the Okumura brother to them in Tokyo later, Ani-wei. That will be fun to watch right, right?"

"Of course! It would be boring if the two brothers don't entertain us."

"Do you think they will survive? After all the Nura clan has gotten really strong in the past 2 hundred years, now that Nura Rikuo has taken over, he having defeated _Hagoromo Gitsune."_

"Hehehe. It's going to be quite a show to watch."

A week later, Rin and Yukio were back at Mephisto's office. The green hamster who pulled on Rin's tail was running in a hamster wheel in the corner of the table.

"I am going to give you a mission in Tokyo boys. What do you think of that?" Mephisto asked.

"Huh?! Mephisto…..B..But...why? Nii-san has barely even gotten used to missions yet. He's not ready." Yukio said a bit confused.

"What did you say, Yukio? I am ready for it. Bring it on!" Rin challenged.

"Ok, fine but I will keep my watch on you Nii-san." Yukio sighed as he agreed.

* * *

The next day, Mephisto dropped the twins off at the train station in his long, pink limousine. "So, I trust that you two will behave especially you Rin."Mephisto said as the brothers got off.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." said a very sleepy Rin.

"Yes, I will make sure Nii-san doesn't do anything wild or crazy or stupid." Yukio promised.

"Good! Now then, I'll see the two of you in a couple of weeks," the principle said as he got back into the limousine.

* * *

"Nii-san, can you wait here? I going to buy our boarding passes," said the younger twin, leaving his older brother in a small corner of the train station, then strolling off to the counter for the passes.

"Uh-huh, HAUWH!" Rin yawned again and at the same time slumping down against the wall. He was tried because of yesterday's mission, Rin barely got any sleep as he was too excited to get a really cool mission. _"And here I thought I would be pumped for this instead I'm yawning my butt off. Oh, how I wish I wasn't so excited last night"_

"I got them, Nii-san!" Yukio said as he waved the passes around in the air. "Nii-san, if you want, you can sleep during the train ride and not in the train station, okay?"

"Alright."

"The train is about to arrived soon so we better hurry, Nii-san."

"Mmmhh-hump."

A few minutes later, they were both on a train set for Tokyo, not knowing what lies ahead of them there.

**Want to know what happens next? You have to wait until next week. HEHEHE. :P**


	2. Chapter 2

"Rikuo- sama! Rikuo-sama!" Tsurara said as she tried to wake her master from his deep slumber but it was no used. She started smirking like a neko as her plan to wake her master was forming in her mind.

"One! Two! Three!" as she pulled Rikuo's covers off him, making roll off the bed and falling to the floor with a loud "THUD" but he didn't even budge so she blew a cold, chilling wind. Rikuo's room was now a chilling -7 degrees.

Rikuo jolted awake and immediately started to look for his covers so that he would not freeze to death when he noticed Tsurara standing next to him, smiling cheekily down at him.

"W…What?! Tsurara? Why did you do that for? Rikuo asked as he sat up and rubbed his head trying to ease the bulging bump.

"You wouldn't wake up, Rikuo-sama. The bath is ready and Wakana-sama (Rikuo's mum) already prepared breakfast for you. If you don't hurry, Kurata (Aotabo's human name), Rikuo-sama and I would be late for school." Tsurara said as she strolled out of his room.

* * *

Finishing his bath, Rikuo quickly put on this uniform and raced down to get his breakfast as he opened the door, he saw about a hundred of little demons joking, laughing, having fun and eating at the dining area. Rikuo sat down next to a demon with his head floating above his body as he doesn't have a neck.

"Ohayo gozamasu, Rikuo-sama!" said the demon.

"Ohayo, Kubinashi." Rikuo replied as he picked up his chopstick and started to eat quickly.

"Why are you rushing to eat, Rikuo-sama?"

"I have to get to school before the bell rings or else I will be late for school."

"Well, be careful not to choke." Kubinashi said as he got up.

"Sure." as Rikuo gulped down the last bit of his breakfast.

"Rikuo-sama, don't worry about your dishes. I will clean them up so you can get to school!" as the demon reached out to collect his master's dishes.

"Mmhhh! Arigato, Kubinashi!" replied Rikuo gratefully as he rushed out of the room.

Tsurara and Aotabo was already waiting for him outside of the house in their human form when Rikuo came out, holding all three of their bentos.

"Here, Mum made this for you." As he pass out the bentos to their rightful owners.

"Arigato, Rikuo-sama." both said at the same time.

Tsurara now beaming with a bright smile," Shall we go, Rikuo-sama? Or else we will be late again.

"Yeah. We should. I don't want to be yelled at by the Sensei again." Rikuo said as they left the house.

They instinctively took several turns and they arrived at the train station in a few minutes. They boarded the train when they noticed some of Rikuo's friends were in the same cart as well as them.

"Kana-chan! Torii! Maki! Shima! Kiyotsugu!" Rikuo called out to them.

"Rikuo-kun! Ohayo. Ohh! Ohayo to Tsurara-chan and Kurata-kun as well. I didn't know that you using the same line as us. Kana said as made her way through the crowd.

"Yep!" said Tsurara smiling.

"Oh ho! This must be fate! Mm hmm! Or the work of some youkai!" Kiyotsugu said proudly.

The train made a few more stops and finally arrived at T station within a few minutes.

* * *

"Hauwh." Rin yawned. "Neh Yukio, what do we have to do for this mission?"

"We need to capture the Natto Kozo. It's a demon that smells like natto. It seems that he has been causing ruckus at night. The Tokyo branch exorcists said that he is usually drunk and walks around at night disturbing people, playing pranks on them. He is not that harmless but we need to be careful as he is associated with a powerful demon." Yukio said as they got off the train at T station.

"What?! Are the Tokyo Branch exorcists so scared of this powerful demon? I will just draw out my sword and slashed him down. HAHAHAHA!" Rin said cockily.

"Like I said, Nii-san, this demon that the Natto Kozo is associated with is not someone to fool around with. The Tokyo branch is very busy and they can't deal with it as they are short of exorcists right now." sighed Yukio.

"Well, if that's so then I'm fine with it." Rin said as they made to the entrance, when suddenly he bumped into a school boy with brown hair, wearing glasses, making both guys fall.

"A…Are you okay, Nii-san?" Yukio said as he helped his twin up.

The boy quickly got up and ran to a group of school teenagers, "Come on, minna. At least wait for me when you got off the train."

"Hahaha! Who ask you to be so slow Rikuo?" Come on! Get a move on! We don't want to be late for school again." said a boy with mid-length wavy black hair.

Rin got up to his feet with the help of Yukio, rubbing his head, "Who the heck do you think that boy is, not even going to apologize to me for making me fall."

"Let him be, Nii-san." We need to get to the Tokyo Branch Headquarters to report that we have arrived.

"Alright. Let's go."

**Sorry, I didn't keep to my promise of releasing it next week. I was on holiday, going out of town with some of my friends. So I will keep to my promise for Chapter 3 for next week. Anyhow, I hope you like this chapter. Sorry for the grammer mistakes if you spot any please PM me. Also please review it! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, you can go now, Okumura-san. You may start to look for that demon and exorcist it. We appreciate your help very much," said the head of the Tokyo Branch.

"Hai! Arigato gozaimasu." Yukio said as he walked out of the office. "Nii-san, let's go."

Rin nodded as followed his younger twin out the door. "So, can we find something to eat first and get a place to sleep in? Neh, Yukio. YUKIO!"

"Huh?! Gomen ne, Nii-san. I was ready the objective of the mission. Um, yeah let's get something to eat then we can check in into the lodge provided by the Academy.

"Ohh, they provided us a place to sleep? I guess…..that Mephisto does take care of us."

"Nii-san, after eating and checking in, we should get some rest since the mission is at night."

"Why at night?"

"Because the demon, Nattō Kozō only comes out at night. I already explain this to you during the train ride here," sighed Yukio.

"Oh! Yeah. I remember that he's also partners or something like that with a powerful demon. Do we have to exorcist the other one as well?"

"If he causes any trouble then yes, we have to."

"Hmm, okay, fine then."

* * *

"Ani-wei, they already met each other. Do you know that?" Amaimon said as he crunch on yet another potato chip.

"Hmmm, really? Well this will get very interesting. Don't you think so?" Mephisto said with interest in his eyes.

" Neh! Neh! Ani-wei! When do I get to fight him again?"

"When I give the okay, then yes, you can fight Okumura Rin again, Amaimon."

"Uh-huh. But I want to fight him now!" whined the demon nearly dressed in green from head to toe.

"No means no, Amaimon." said Mephisto slightly annoyed.

"Alright. Fine, I understand, Ani-wei."

* * *

"Nii-san! Nii-san! Wake up! We need to go! Yukio said as he tried to wake his brother up.

"Mmhhh, just 5 more minutes, Yukio." said the older twin as he turn to the other side of the bed.

"We need to leave or we will let the demon escape with another one of his pranks."

"Sheesh! Alright! I'm up." Rin got out of bed and started to put on his clothes at the same time Yukio was making sure that all his guns were loaded.

* * *

The night was crisp, the moon was shining and the stars were shimmering in the darkness, all forms of life sleeping. The twins decided to walk down a neighbourhood that was frequently pranked by Natto. They turned into another street and that's when they saw the little demon walking and talking with a demon with white and black, long hair dressed in a black kimono zori with a black cloak on top.

"Neh, Yukio. Is that the demon you were talking about?" Rin said as he put his right hand on the hilt of his katana, Kurikara, posed ready to attack.

"Yep, that's the one, Nii-san. Yukio said as he also got ready to attack the two demons.

* * *

"Rikuo-sama, I am very sorry about all the trouble I cause." Natto said sincerely.

"Well, as long as you don't do that again, then I'm fine with that," said the little demon's master. Oblivious to what the two exorcists hiding in the back was planning to do.

"Do you hear that, Rikuo-sama?" the demon said as he cocked his head to listen closely.

"Hear what? I didn't hear anything. It was probably just your imagination."

"I guess you are right, Rikuo-sama."

Suddenly, two figures, one dressed in black and the other clocked in blue flames, attacked the two demons. Rikuo was stunned but he quickly drew Nenekirimaru out. Rin swung Kurikara fast and hard as he could but Rikuo managed blocked the attack. The sound of swords clashing can be heard. Meanwhile Yukio was ready to shoot Natto when a red string suddenly out of the blue came from nowhere restrained him from pulling the trigger. Yukio turned around to see a demon with a floating head about his body was controlling the strings.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on Rikuo-sama and Natto." the neckless demon said as he pulled the strings making their grip on Yukio's hands and body tighter.

"Yukio!" Rin said he fenced of the quarter demon's attack, running to his brother's aid but he was stop when a gust of icing cold wind blew at his direction. Rin couldn't move, his entire body was frozen except his head.

The two exorcists was suddenly surrounded by Rikuo's Hundred Night Parade. Yukio struggled to get lose but it was no used, the string's grip around him only was getting tighter.

"What do you two want with our master?" Kubinashi said as he pulled the strings harder.

"We're after that thing over there! Not your master." Yukio was glaring at Natto then at Kubinashi.

"Huh? You mean you weren't after Rikuo-sama?" the strings around Yukio relaxed a bit, "But why did you attack my master?"

"I apologize, Nii-san didn't hear the entire plan because he is such a hot-headed idiot at times." The younger twin said.

"It's alright. Let them go but take their weapons away from them." Rikuo said as he got up to his feet.

"But…..But…" protested Tsurara and Kubinashi.

"It's fine, as long as they don't have their weapons," reassured Rukio.

Kubinashi released Yukio but took away his guns and tied him up with his red string. Tsurara did the same as well, she released Rin from her ice prison, taking away Kurikara, letting Kubinashi tied Rin up as well but Kubinashi had a hard time trying up Rin as the neckless demon was afaid of getting burned by Rin's blue flames.

"What do we do with them now, Rikuo-sama?" Kubinashi asked his master.

"We take them back to the mansion so we can question them further." Rikuo replied.

"Of course, Rikuo-sama."

* * *

The two exorcists were taken to Rikuo's house. They were shocked to see so many demons living there. Rikuo took them into a room, where all the other leaders of different clans were associated with the Nura Clan.

"Neh, Rikuo. So what did you bring home tonight?" Hitotsume asked with curiosity in his tone.

"Who knows? They attacked me in the middle of nowhere when I was walking home with Natto." Rikuo replied coolly.

"Well then, shall we begin the questioning?" Kubinashi said as he placed the two sons of Satan in the middle of the room.

"Sure. Why not? So what do you want with Natto and me?" Rikuo asked as he looked intensely into Rin and Yukio's eyes.

The two exorcists looked at each other, wondering whether to answer or ignore the question.

**Well, that's chapter 3. Hope you guys enjoy it. Chapter 4 will be released in about 2 weeks' time. Please excuse me for my grammer mistakes again. *bows* =3=**


	4. Chapter 4

"So you were sent here to exorcist Natto because he was causing trouble". Rikuo said with a sigh.

"Yeah", Yukio said hoping Rin won't reveal any more details.

"Rukio-sama! Rikuo-sama! They here! The Tono youkai have arrived!" shouted Karasu Tengu excitedly flying into the room.

"Oh, really? Then I must go greet them. C'mon you lot, let's welcome them to the mansion," Rikuo said as he stood up.

Everybody stood up and followed Rikuo out to greet the Tono youkai, leaving Rin and Yukio all alone and unguarded in the room.

"Nii-san, I want you to make sure not to reveal any more information about our exorcist organization or we might just cause more trouble for Mephisto again," Yukio said as he tried to figure out a way to untied him and his brother.

"Uh-huh, I got it. I got it, Sheesh, Yukio. Have a little more faith in your older brother!" Rin replied confidently. "Hey. If we get out of this, we need to be more careful of what sort of demon we encounter next time," said Rin also trying to get out of the ropes that restraint him and his brother together but unfortunately Rin only made it worst, they both suddenly fell and hit the floor with a loud 'Thud'.

"Well, for starters, you're the one who got us in this mess in the first place, nii-san! If you didn't attack them so suddenly without listening to my plan, we wouldn't be here all tied up right now." Yukio said while loosening the ropes around them little by little at the same time rolling them around the floor making them turn 360 degrees again and again. It looked like they were brick dancing on the floor except they were tied up together.

"Alright! I admit I jump the gun a little too fast. Now can we focus on getting free and not talk about my little slip up, huh, Yukio?" said a little frustrated Rin.

"Almost there! Got it!" Yukio cried in victory. He had gotten him and his brother free. "Now we just have to figure out where they put our weapons."

"It's right there in the corner Yukio." Rin said pointing to the dark little corner of the room.

Ready to escape, the two brothers check their surroundings. Suddenly the door burst open, Rikuo and a group of youkai that Rin and Youkai had never seen before while they being interrogated just a few moments ago.

"Ohh, you two got free." Rikuo said pulling out his sword.

"Rikuo, who are these humans? Are they your friends?" said a youkai with black hair who was looking at Rikuo with a very disturbing smirk.

"Nope, they're not my friends, Itaku. They attacked me and Natto on the way back to the mansion. I manage to defeat them with a little help of my Night Parade. They're exorcists according them. Be careful of them, they're strong with their weapons with them." Rikuo said cautionly.

"Well, you could just tell me sooner that you had visitors. I would have arrived earlier." Itaku said as he pulled out his sickles, ready to strike.

The other youkai who came with Itaku also took a 'ready to battle' sort of pose. Ready to strike or defend when they needed to.

Yukio realizing that they were out-numbered, decided to lower his guns down. Rin seeing this started to question Yukio. "Yukio, why are you lowering your guns?" Rin said as he started to unsheathed his sword, clothing him in blue flames.

"Nii-san, in case that you're blind, we're out-numbered and obviously we can't defeat them. I'm sure they're pretty strong if they with that demon." Yukio said pointing to Rikuo.

"Oh, interesting. That guy is cloaked with blue flames. What sort of creature are you. You're not human like that other one," said Itaku with interest in his eyes.

"You mean him? He claims to be the son of Satan so does that other guy but that other guy is more human like, don't you think so?" Rikuo said. "So Yukio, is it? Ready to surrender?"

"I will be ready to surrender if you put your weapons down."

"But….B..But! Yukio! We can't! We need to fight!"

"No we don't Rin. I have the responsibility to protect you and I don't want to cause another fight that will put you in hurt's way." Yukio shouted to his brother with sadness in his eyes.

Rin reluctantly sheathed his sword back, not wanting to upset his brother anymore. "Fine. It just because you said so Yukio and if anything happens I will take that responsibility over, got it?"

Yukio sighed with relieve. "Arigato nii-san. Now what are you planning to do with us. I promised we won't do anything, just let us go." Yukio said, now looking at Rikuo.

"Relax, I will just take away your weapons like before but I won't do anything. I just want to talk. Man to man. How's that? Agree?" Rikuo said.

"Alright, that's a deal." Yukio said handing Rikuo his guns and Rin's Kurikara.

"Good."

* * *

"Wait, I think you're the guy who bumped into me at the subway station ealier this morning. I was in my human form so that you should know. And you're Satan's sons, born from a human mother and are exorcist in training? So that's make you half youkai then?" Rikuo said.

"Really? I would love to see your human form! I'm a little forgetful. Okay, very forgetful. Ohh! Yep! Everything is right but we're half DEMONS! Not YOUKAI! Beside what is this youkai word anyways?" Rin said casually to Rikuo. Now everything been settled down and after an hour or so, Rin, Yukio and Rikuo became really good friends. Now they're sitting in staring at the sakura tree, drinking green tree msde by Rikuo's mum and explaining their background and where they came from.

"Rin. In your terms, you say demon while in my terms, we say youkai." Rikuo explained it to Rin.

"Huh? I don't get it?" Rin said a little confused.

"He means that demon and youkai are the same word or terms nii-san" Yukio said a little annoyed.

"Ohh! Okay! I got it! Thanks."

"Hey, if you guys are free and allowed to do this. Will you help me on something?" Rikuo asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Rin said curiously.

"Well, it's something dangerous and it involves youkai or demons, fighting and girls." Rikuo said coolly.

"Okay, tell us more, neh, Rikuo!" pleaded Rin.

**I'm really sorry guys that I'm release this chapter waaayyy later than I originally promised. The thing is that I had my exams and I need to study so I didn't have time to write and publish this chapter, so as apology gift, I will release chapter 5 as well. I hope you like it. Please review and tell me how is it so far since this is my first fanfic. Excuse me for my Grammer. *bows* ;)**

***From now I will refer demons and youkai as youkai to make it easier for you guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

Rikuo looked at Rin, Yukio and the entire group of Tono youkai, he took a deep breath to recompose himself. "About a little bit more than 100 years ago, my grandfather faced off a formidable youkai named Hagoromo Gitsune in Kyoto with his night parade to save my grandmother, Youhime. He won the battle and married Youhime. Just last year, I faced off Hagoromo Gitsune in a battle of youkai. Just a about a week ago, a Kyoto youkai attacked Itaku and his friend while they were training. All I know is that he is a descendant from Hagorome Gitsune's son, the Nue and that he controls youkai and he is an exorcist like you, Rin, Yukio. Do you have any information on him?" Rikuo said looking at Rin and Yukio.

"All we know about the Nue or Abe no Seimei is this." Yukio said. "One of Abe no Seimei's descendants were heading our exorcist organization. She was one of the most talented exorcists in the organization. Several of her descendants were also part of our organization but one day they all mysteriously disappear without a trace. Investigations were held to look for them but they were never found."

"Really? I never heard of him." Rin said blankly.

"Because you don't pay attention in class nii-san!"

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever."

"Can you two be serious here?" Rikuo asked?

"Sure," Rin replied.

"Rikuo. I think they disappear because they wanted to prepare for the Nue's return." Itaku said.

"Yeah."

Suddenly Natto cam screaming in. " Rikuo-sama! Rikuo-sama! A youkai just intruded into the mansion! He killed some of our friends!"

"What? Where?" Rikuo said as he got up and took his sword.

"He's in front of the mansion. The main gate." Natto said pointing to towards the gate.

"Natto, you make sure my mum and everybody is safe and secured inside."

"Hai Rikuo-sama! AHHHH! Wakana-sama! Minna! Go inside and hide! AHHHHH!"

"Wow, he sure is a scaredy cat!" Rin laughed as he saw Natto running off.

"Now's not the time for jokes, nii-san," Yukio said sternly.

When they arrived at the main gate, Kubinashi, Aotabo and Kurotabo were keeping the youkai at bay. Out of the blue, an exorcist appeared in the sky and the youkai return to her side. "I'm a descendant of the Nue but I'm not loyal to him. My name is Katsura. I have no last name. I threw it away. I have come to destroy the Nura clan for what you did to poor Hagoromo Gitsune in Kyoto and as well as the exorcist organization for what they did to me."

Katsura then summoned a wolf youkai. It came out from the ground below her, ready to attack them.

Rin drew his sword, Kurikara. "Look, I don't know what the organization did to you and what is your relationship with that Hagoromo Gitsune but you can't just attack everyone here. Most of them are innocent and did nothing to you. So why?" Rin asked as he was clothed in blue flames.

Yukio took out his guns, aiming them at the wolf youkai. "I will take the youkai. Rin and Rikuo, take Katsura down."

"Is your brother always this bossy?" Rikuo asked as he unsheathed Nenekirimaru.

"You don't know the half of it." Rin replied. "Now let's kick some butt!"

"Oi, don't leave us out Rikuo. You're such a meanie," came a female voice.

"Awashima. Be serious." Itaku told the woman off. "Hey, you guys, get your asses ready, that exorcist woman is gonna summon more of those uglys." Itaku then started to released his fear from his sickles.

"Alright, I get it. I get it. No more playing around cause it's our time, the Tono youkai's time to shine!" Awashima said all pumped up to fight.

"Hmph. Insolent fools!" Katsura said as she begin to summon more and more wolf youkai, surrounding Rikuo and his Night Parade, the Tono youkai, Rin and Yukio.

"ARHHHHH!" Rin ran towards the wolf youkai slashing them down, trying to get to Katsura.

Everyone around Rin then charged into battle the same way he did. Cutting down wolf youkai as the got closer to Katura. But Katsura just easily summoned more of them making the entire mansion surrounded by them. Each wolf youkai, they slashed down multiply again and again. Some even merged together to formed one gigantic wolf youkai. Green coloured acid dripped out from the mouth of the merged wolf youkai, their fangs sharp enough to crush and penetrate anything that gets in their way. Claws were bared ready to cut Rin, Yukio, Rikuo and his friends in half. Feet that are agile.

"Eww, I think I want to get near to that bad breath," said Tsurara.

"The only…" Rikuo slashed down another wolf youkai, "way to take them down….."another wolf youkai was slashed, "is that we take….." he deflected an attack from the youkai, " down that Katsura."

"Yeah! I agree!" Rin said as his cut down another one of the annoying, pesky wolf youkai, blue flames burning what left of the body. "I'm starting to get annoyed at their numbers."

"At this rate, we'll be running out of energy before we even get to her." Itaku said as he used his sickle to cut down multiple wolf youkai.

"Hauwh" yawned Katsura. "This is getting boring, well. How about I switch the some of the unmerged wolf youkai with ghouls?" She started drawing a trigram in the air, summoning hordes of ghouls.

One by one, hordes of ghouls started to appear replacing all the unmerged wolf youkai. The smell of dead flesh filled the air around them. All the youkai in Rikuo's Night Parade who had sensitive noses all crunched their noses in disgust, making distracted for a few moments. That gave the merged wolf youkai a chance to strike them, giving some of them serious injuries.

Everyone was covered in either scratches or serious injuries. They all needed to find a weak spot in Katsura's defence. If they don't, it's the end for all of them.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in sky was Mephisto sitting in his chair with Amaimon in his hamster form watching everything unfold. "You're right anuwei, this is interesting."

"I told you I'm not all the time wrong, Amaimon." Mephisto smiled evilly.

**And that was Chapter 5 everyone. Hope you like it. Review it please. It is pretty action packed so I'm not sure about how I did on this chapter. I just hope it's ok for you guys. Please excuse me for my Grammar. I think chapter 6 would be released about in 1-2 week time. Also I apologize if the characters are Out Of Character. .**


	6. Chapter 6

"I guess I need to we need to pull out our trump card Yukio!" Rin said to his brother. "You ready for this besides I gotten better at controlling them."

"Don't tell….We're gonna do it? Absolutely not Rin! Do you know how many spells and how long I spent just to get my human features back?" No!" Yukio said as he shot down several ghouls at the same time.

"Please? We have to do it or else."

"Sheesh! Fine, but you're holding responsibility if I get any weirder demon features other than the change in my ear or teeth or I'm spouting a tail again."

"Fine! Fine! Now can you get your ass here? We need to hold Kurikara together to unleash our full power."

"What are you guess talking about?" Rikuo asked looking at the twins confused.

"It's our little trump card that I and Yukio used a while back. It's super destructive so if you have a barrier, get it ready to protect your house or it will be blown to bits."

"At a time like this, how on earth do you expect me to fine a barrier making person? Just make sure that you don't destroy my house, I'm fine with it."

Yukio now beside Rin, grab Kurikara together and started to concentrate their power into the sword. Yukio's ear slowly became pointed and his teeth became to shapen into teeth like a vampire's and he started to grow a tail. Suddenly blue flames covered every part of the two brothers' body.

"Urgghh!" the two brothers said as they charged at Katsura. Katsura tried to avoid the attack but it grazed and injured her right arm. She screamed in pain, trying to figure out what sort of attack that had hit her by the two brothers. Then Rikuo appeared behind her and slashed her back. Blood spilled out from her wounds. Then Yukio let go of Kurikara and draw his guns out, loaded with real bullets that aren't for exorcism, began to aim and started shooting her.

The bullets hit her legs. Making her drop to her knees. Katsura now all battered up and injured by the triple combination of Rin, Yukio and Rikuo's attacks, her ghouls and youkai wolfs seeing how injured their master was, straight away started to defend her.

"Hahahaha! Summoned youkai are so loyal, don't you think so? They would risked their lives just to protect their master. Well, I guess I will withdraw for now, I got to recovered from your attacks and plan something far more interesting before I destroy you guys. Bye Bye!" Katsura said as she and her youkai disappear into thin air.

"That…That woman! We nearly got her! If it weren't for those irritating youkai that she has summoned! She's looking down on us!" Rin said angrily as he sheathed his sword back into the hilt causing his blue flames to disappear.

"TCH! I could say the same thing Rin. We nearly defeated her. For now let's focus on treating the injured and our wounds." Rikuo said looking slightly annoyed that Katsura had gotten away.

"The best we could do now is recover, plan a strategy to defeat her. I also have to report this situation to Mephisto or we would be in a great world of trouble." Yukio said as he put his guns back into his holster belt. As Yukio walked into the mansion to get his wounds treated, he took out his phone to dial Mephisto's number.

* * *

*Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!* as Mephisto's phone rang. "Aren't you going to pick that up Anuwei? It's annoying. I wonder why humans like things that annoy me so much." Amaimon said as he stretched his little hamster limbs.

"Yes, yes. I was going to pick that up," replied Mephisto as he begin to stroke Amaimon's fur. "Hello? If it isn't Yukio? So how go the exorcism on the little troublesome demon? Done it already? Wait….no? You haven't? Oh! So the little demon is a good guy and he promised to stop causing trouble. Well, not what I expect but good job! Wait. You're with his master and you made friends with him, good for you…..and you just fought a rogue exorcist. Who is that exorcist? Is that someone the organization know? Katsura?! ….so she's back. Well, it's something that's out of your hands right now Yukio but if you think that you can handle it, I will give you permission. But if you failed and cannot do it, you and your brother will be in big trouble with the higher ups. I won't be there to defend for you next time. Is that okay with you? It is. Are you sure? Alright." Mephisto said as he hung up the phone.

"So Anuwei? You let them go after that exorcist? Why?" Amaimon asked.

"It's for entertainment, my dear Amaimon. You said that you wanted to be entertain by the Okumura Brothers, remember?

"Ohh, yeah. Right."

* * *

"Huhhh," sighed Yukio, "Well, it looks like we got permission to stay and help you out Rikuo Nii-san. So let do our best to defeat Katsura. "OUCH! That's hurts. Can you not tighten it so much Ice Girl?"

"Ahh! Gomenasai Yukio-kun! If I don't tighten it, your wounds will get an infection. And my name is Tsurara Oikawa." Tsurara said as she tended to Yukio's other wounds.

"Well Oikawa-san, as long as you don't tighten it so much. I'm fine with it." Yukio replied.

* * *

In another room.

"Hey! Don't move so much!" Zen said as he tried to wrap a bandage around Rin's wound.

"It hurts! It hurts!" Rin complained in pain.

"If you didn't move so much, it shouldn't hurt that much right Rin? Just ignore the pain for a little while longer just like I did" Rikuo said as he observed at how Zen tried to treated Rin's wounds.

"Easy for you to say, I got more injuries than you." Rin said as he yelped in pain again.

"Hahahaha! Well, if you weren't so reckless maybe you could have gotten fewer injuries." Rikuo joked.

"Well, Rikuo-sama. You are pretty reckless yourself as well. You have nearly got the same number of wounds as Rin-kun here." Zen said as he smeared a special herb cream on Rin's wounds.

* * *

"So why are you guys sleeping in my room?!" Rikuo asked the twins.

"Well, your mother told us to sleep here with you." Yukio said as he pulls his blanket up.

"Your room is kinda boring." Rin said sleepily.

"Well, sorry for not having a more exciting room. Wait! You're asleep already Rin? Rin? Rin!" Rikuo said as he turns to look at Rin only to find him asleep. "Tch! Thanks for ignoring me."

"Hahaha! Well, let's go to sleep Rikuo-kun, you have school tomorrow right?" Yukio said as he put away his glasses.

"Yeah, I have school tomorrow. Wait….Don't you have school tomorrow as well Yukio?"

"ZZZZZZZZZ"

"Tch! You feel asleep as well! What's up with the two of you ignoring me? Oh well, time to go to bed."

"Rikuo-sama! Rikuo-sama! Time to wake up!" screamed Zen. "It's time to get to school!"

"Huh?! I'm awake." Rikuo rubbed the sleepiness out from his eyes. "Where's Rin and Yukio?"

"Ohh, the twins? They already awake. Remember Rikuo, you have to help your mother to prepare breakfast this morning, so I suggest you get ready quickly."

* * *

Rikuo walked to his mother, "Mum, do you need any help?"

"Ohh! Ricchan! No, I don't need any help, Rin-kun and Yukio-kun have it all under control, so go and eat your breakfast and get to school.

"Ohh! Good morning Rikuo! Wanna try my cooking? I'm a amazing cook! Seriously amazing!" boasted Rin.

"He is a great cook. Nii-san does all the cooking back at the dormitory." Yukio said as he served food to the small little youkai.

"Here! Try this! Open your mouth Rikuo! Say ahhh!" Rin said as he feed Rikuo a piece of meat.

"Mmmmhhhh! It's delicious!"

"Hehehe! See I told you so!"

"Dear, go to the dinning hall and have your breakfast." Wakana said as she handed her son a plate full of steaming hot food cooked by Rin. "Rikuo, don't you think Rin's adorable? He's so kind to help me out!"

"Mum! I was suppose to help you out and please don't embarrass me in front of them," Rikuo gestured to the twins.

"But he's just so adorable!"

"Mum!"

"Alright, just go and have your breakfast and get to school so you won't be late."

Rin hearing the compliment from Wakana blushed, "Thanks Rikuo's mother!" Rin smiled at her.

"Your welcome!"

"Nii-san. Don't let it get to your head."

"Why?"

"Because, Nii-san, you're annoying when you're cocky." Yukio then 'karate chop' Rin on the head causing Rin to yelp in pain. "TAKE THIS YUKIO!" Rin said as he pulled hard on Yukio's tail.

"OUCH!" Yukio said as he quickly pull his tail away from Rin. "Nii-san, you pan's burning!"

"Ohh shit! My eggs!

Rikuo then slowly slipped out of the kitchen unnoticed. Hoping to get away from the twins little fight that he half cause.

* * *

_My name is Nura Rikuo. I'm a high school student. I'm also a 3 parts human and 1 part youkai. I'm right now staring at a half demon, Okumura Rin helping my mother to cook the food. I didn't know Rin knows how to cook. I don't know how to cook and even if I cooked, my food taste horrible...On the other hand his twin brother, Okumura Yukio is helping to serve the food. My mother just kicked me out of the kitchen when she asked me to help her yesterday and she just called Rin adorable! Yuck! When I went into the dinning hall I saw that the Tono youkai are still here and they are eating and joking with everyone. Kubinashi is getting along with Itaku? Now that's something you don't see every day. Why is everyone getting along well so fast? Why am I left out? This is so sad!_

**I'm releasing chapter 6 early because I'm going to Universal Studios Singapore. I hope you like it. It's not as serious as the previous chapter but it's also the longest chapter so far with the most words. Ohh, the last part was a suggestion from one of the readers. So if you have any suggestions, just PM me. Review it for me please! ;)**


End file.
